


The Ghost in my Apartment

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ghost Nico di Angelo, He's still kind of a ghost, M/M, More tags to be added, Nico comes back from the dead, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe, will is a med student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Will Solace is a med student in university, and apparently his apartment his allegedly haunted.





	1. The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally sure where this is going because it was just an idea I had and just started writing. Sorry if it's bad, I'm new to the fandom! Also, I'll update tags as I go. I'm planning for some Solangelo in the future. 
> 
> Let me know if you wish for me to continue!

**_Life is as shitty as death is._ **

**_I just want you to see me_ **

For the past few months Will had come home from college, there had been writing on his bathroom mirror. He was pretty sure that his apartment was haunted, but it's not like he could move out anytime soon. This apartment was the cheapest he could get this close to University. It was a pretty old apartment complex, dating back to the forties. There was always a creek down the hallway, an eerie feeling of someone watching. But Will had just chalked that up to the old building and his slight paranoia. Until even more odd things started appearing.

The sight of dark red liquid dripping down his mirrors only confirmed the fact that his apartment was totally haunted.

Will did believe in the supernatural, and it wasn't that he was ignorant. He just had hoped to have a time in his life where something strange wasn't happening.

This ghost had an attitude. Will figured out that when he would get angry about having to clean the bathroom, the lights would flicker and it would get freezing cold. Though, it never tried to hurt him. Maybe it was a nice ghost; or at least he hoped it was.

A few days later, Will had been in the bathroom getting ready for class when red words formed in front of him. Couldn't this ghost just use paint or something?

**_Have to tell you something. Going to visit you soon._ **

Concern flashed across Will's face and he felt panic rise.

"Visit me...?"

What did this mean? Wasn't he already here? Maybe ghosts don't get a lot of bars through the veil. 

He backed away and looked around, squinting his eyes like he could even see this ghost with his own two eyes. 

It was too early for all this, so Will took his laptop, his bag and hurried out for the day.

The thoughts kept bothering him throughout the week, so much that he couldn't exactly focus on his studies. This ghost seemed to have disappeared from his apartment, and even though he was glad that there was no more blood to clean up, Will was more than concerned. Concerned that maybe he was just going crazy, that maybe he had been imagining all of this.

But this could be important, right? Otherwise this ghost wouldn't give him a message about wanting to talk.

Will tried his best to put aside his thoughts for now though. It had been a long time since anything has happened and he should just assume this is the end of his haunted apartment.

* * *

 

Exactly two months passed since the writings and light flickerings had stopped, and Will was so focused on his studies that the ghost was put out of his mind.

It was the end of the semester, leaving Will free to do whatever he wanted.

The door to his apartment opened as he made his way inside, just coming back from a short visit with his friends. Though it always seemed to drain him, and he enjoyed time to himself.

Though he must have been really exhausted, because as soon as he laid down on the sofa, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Will woke up to movement, to someone's hands pressing against his shoulders.

His eyes opened and focused in on some guy holding him down, almost glaring down at him. Really he would have commented on how attractive this guy was if he didn't think he was about to get murdered.

“Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me!”

He started struggling and his heart beat hard against his chest, but when nothing happened, Will hesitantly looks up. The first thing he noticed was a boy's almost soulless, brown eyes looking down at him. Slightly apologetic, and also confused.

There was a painful silence between them as they stared, but soon the boy on top of him moves away, his face coloring. Against his pale face, the pink was bright and made him look slightly more alive.

Will quickly scoots away, almost falling off his sofa.

“I'm...sorry. I knew I should have just waited till you were home and then knocked, but you took _too_ _long_.”

He looked distant, like maybe he wasn't fully there. Except he was. His rough, long back hair framed his face, his small frame and pale skin making him look more than unhealthy. Like he was lacking many vitamins and possibly hadn't eaten in months.

“And who are you, exactly?! And what the hell are you doing in my apartment??”

Will was till shocked, having the right to be, but he wasn't dead and everything in his apartment still seemed to be where it was before. Yet another strange encounter.

He seemed to contemplate the thought, playing around with a ring on his finger. It was shaped like a skull. Honestly everything about this boy was very strange.

“My name is Nico di Angelo. I told you I was coming to visit. Don't you remember?”

Will didn't understand at first.

“Coming to visit..?”

Now Nico looked over at Will, a frown on his face. For someone who broke into his home, it had to be illegal for someone like that to look so adorable while angry.

“I thought you were smart, aren't you studying to become a doctor?

...Maybe all this trouble wasn't really worth it after all.”

Nico stood up, shrugging up his jacket onto his shoulders. He tried to make his way out, but Will quickly stood up and grabbed his hand.

It had to be _him_. Who else could have slipped inside his apartment so easily? Will remembered the message in the bathroom. He remembered the ghost in his haunted apartment. 

“Wait! Nico...you're the ghost in my apartment, aren't you? The one that kept writing ominous messages on my bathroom mirror...?”

The shorter boy stopped and stared Will down before he slipped his hand out of the others grasp.

“It's not exactly easy communicating through the veil, you know.”

He shoves his hands into his pockets, and it's at this moment that Will notices how dirty the boy looked. It was like he just rolled in dirt and didn't care about his appearance. 

“You said you had something to tell me. What could you possibly have wanted to say that you had to come out with a whole...full on body to speak?"


	2. Who am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't...die here exactly."
> 
> We take a look into Nico's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a habit of dragging things out. However this fic is just for fun, and I am having fun trying to decide where this is going.
> 
> *04/11/19*  
> I've rewrote some and edited the first and second chapter. It will flow much better into what I have planned!

**_Questions, questions and more questions._ **

 

Nico takes a seemingly large breath of air, filling his lungs as he breathes out. They aren't as reliable as they used to be.

The tingles in his skin, the feeling of a physical form.

After _so_ many years, Nico was very out of touch with pretty much everything.

There was one thing he did know, though. Like somehow he was stuck on this damn earth while any other soul would have already departed. This world was cruel to him.

And then, Will came into his life. He was noisy, always laughing at something. Sometimes he'd even bring people over. But Will wasn't always that bright boy he had originally thought. After a few months of observing him, he had found that Will was very emotional. He bottled his feelings and kept a journal in his desk that he wrote in.

However it was only recently that Nico had actually started feeling something else entirely.

Will made him…

He made him feel….

His thoughts were interrupted by Will's voice. 

“Alright, you can tell me later. I think we should get you cleaned up. You smell like death, and look like it too.”

He blinked, looking up at the form in front of him.

Oh-

Had he been thinking to himself this entire time? Nico was never going to get used to anyone noticing him. Much less being able to simply dissociate for long periods of time.

* * *

 

With a bit more encouragement, Will leads the him to the bathroom. The shower seemed to be something odd to Nico, but when he showed him how it worked, he quickly shoved Will out of the room.

It was a pretty long shower. More thinking, more pondering. Nico wasn't sure how the water stayed warm the whole time, but he was pretty sure that he took all of it.

Once he gets out he finds the clothes Will had set out for him. Everything is big on him, unfortunately. When he finally makes his way out, his nose twitched at the smell of food. He hadn't had food since...well, he couldn't exactly remember.

Though he stands awkwardly in the kitchen, silently watching Will cook. It was always hilarious seeing the other dancing to whatever song was stuck in his head today.

A small smile appeared on his face. Then a smirk.

Nico quietly made his way over, since Will was distracted he didn't even notice him. He was just humming something from one of those Disney movies he liked to watched.

There was a loud, very unmanly squeak that came out of Will when Nico whispered in his ear, his hand hovering over the others side.

A completely red faced Will turned around, a hand on his heart.

“Nico! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

It definitely wasn't something he's been wanting to try ever since he moved in.

“Guess if you had a heart attack, you could always blame the ghost.”

:..."

Will’s mouth twitched, into a smile. And he started laughing. Something Nico didn't really expect.

His smile was probably the most beautiful, most alive thing he'd seen in his whole many years of living. There was a silent wish that he could stare at Will like this forever.

And forever was a very long time for his standards.

Will set a plate down for both of them.

“I call this, ‘Will's special Mac and Cheese!’ I know it's not exactly healthy but it's really alI I got at the moment because I forgot to go shopping.”

Special probably meant that it tasted bad, and if Nico could remember, he was very picky when it came to any kind of pasta.

Carefully, Nico sat down and was surprised to not just...phase through it. He inspected his mac and cheese with interest before he started to eat, and it only earned another laugh from Will. Nico shot him a glare; he was lucky that he couldn't move objects anymore, otherwise he would have hit him on the head for making fun of him.

Will wouldn't stop staring at him. It was like he had some time of burning question, but wasn't sure if he should ask. Though Nico couldn't blame him. 

The ghost, coming back. For now.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Will spoke.

“Who are you? And…how exactly did you even get here like this?”

It only earned Will a groan from him.

“Questions, again. More personal.”

Nico quickly mumbled back, pushing his bowl away, looking down at his hands.

Who was he? Memories escaped him, blended together. It takes him a moment to compose his thoughts. He owed Will at least something for his strange, friendly hospitality.

“Nico di Angelo. I was born in the late 1930’s. I didn't...die here exactly, they've moved things around since then. They always move stuff.”

Will kept his silence, seeming to be listening to him with interest. It pushed Nico to continue, occasionally glancing up at the other.

“I was born in Italy and my family moved here not long after. I don't remember much about my parents, because my sister and I ran away after they died. Long story short, something strange happened and I don't remember what happened to her.

I guess you could say, I have unfinished business.”

He shifted in his spot, his eyes closed as he takes a breath of air before opening them, locking eyes on Will.

“I...thought, since you're...smarter than the other people that lived here before, you know, that maybe…”

His focus waivers as he shifts his attention to how focused the other was. Blue eyes were trained on him, and he looked curious. Though when Will noticed that Nico stopped talking, an understanding, warm smile appears on his lips. It melts Nico's worries of the other refusing to help, and it also makes him feel warm inside knowing he cared. Even if Will hardly knew him.

“You want me to help you understand what happened, right? I guess I could do that, if it helps with that unfinished business stuff.”

Will's words eased his mind if only a little. Being laid to rest, finally. After many years, he deserves this. To get what he longed for the most.

“You're not like a zombie, are you? You're not gonna eat my brain? Because I kinda need it you know, to graduate and become the world's best doctor.”

Nico snorted at that.

“No, I'm not. Or at least I don't think. More like in between life and death. Even if I was a zombie, I wouldn't try to eat you anyway.”

Nico would prefer that Will stayed alive, because he needed him. He needed to find out about his past and to figure out what exactly happened.

 

He...needed Will.


	3. Breakfast with Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does he even sleep?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here! I have a couple of ideas of how I want this to go. 
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments! They are much appreciated!!

_“Will.”_

_A tall, handsome man steps into view, a kind, bright smile on his face._

_Will is fifteen years old in his dream, his bright young eyes shining up as he looks at his father. His cheek has a glaring red hand print on it._

_He had stepped in the middle of a fight during school. His friend Leo was getting picked on by some bullies. The curly haired boy's nose was bleeding, a bruise forming on his face. Luckily, Will was there to chase them away, but not before earning a slap to his face._

_His hands got to work to help Leo, wiping his face and bringing him to the nurse's office, putting an ice pack on his face._

_Now, his parents were standing beside him in the principal's office._

_“Your mother and I are very proud of you. You've shown us countless times that someone like you, can show anyone kindness no matter the circumstance. That's very rare. I know you'll grow into a very handsome, selfless man who'll help millions of people.”_

_Will's face goes red and he sheepishly looked away. His father always said things like this, it was embarrassing. But it made him tear up, wiping his eyes._

_“I love you and mom so much. But I don't know what my future brings me…”_

_His father bends down and ruffles his hair. The smile never wavers. His mother gives him a tight, warm hug._

_"Oh honey…you have so much time to figure yourself out. Don't rush yourself, take your time and I promise you, my brave and beautiful boy, you'll conquer all your challenges. I believe you can do anything you put your mind to.”_

_It makes Will smile; he's so lucky to have an amazing family._

* * *

 

_“Will…hey, Will!”_

A voice echoed in his head, sounding far away.

Suddenly, the sensation of cold washed over him and Will gasped, sitting up abruptly. He tried to grasp the situation, noticing his blanket had been pulled off. Looking to his right, he was half surprised to see Nico standing beside his bed.

“Hey-! Why'd you do that?”

Usually Will was a morning person, the light from outside had always woke him up- that, or his alarm.

Nico looked tired, dark bags under his eyes. Did he sleep? Did he have to sleep?

“I know you wake up around this time. I decided maybe I could wake you up this time.”

He would have argued to him more, but his face turned red as he realized he was only in his boxers in bed. It didn't help that Nico kept eyeing him.

Embarrassing.

Quickly, Will pulled the covers over himself.

“Can you, uh, wait in the kitchen until I come out? Sorry…"

Soon enough, the other made his way out, leaving Will alone. As he dressed himself, another thought occurred to him, making his cheeks glow red again. He looks in the mirror and runs his fingers through his blond hair, sighing.

How long was Nico standing there for? Did he...watch him sleep? It worried him, and he tried to distract himself as he headed to the bathroom.

But the thoughts kept coming. Nico had told him he knew when he woke up...it shouldn't be a surprise to Will that it could be possible that he...that as a ghost, Nico had seen him…

His hands cover his face in embarrassment, shaking his head. He'd probably seen everything Will has done, from being stressed from school, to getting ready for bed and waking up, to his more...personal moments. It could be possible that Nico knows everything about him...it's probably why he decided to pay Will a visit. He had suggested that out of everyone that's lived here, that he was the most helpful looking one.

“Pull yourself together, Will.”

The blond looked at himself in the mirror, closing his eyes and taking in deep breathes. After opening his eyes, he set his hands on the counter. No reason to panic about it now, he didn't want to feel awkward around Nico; he had promised to help him after all.

Walking out of the bathroom, Will made his way to the kitchen. He found Nico standing in the middle of the room, looking a bit lost. It looked like he didn't know what he was doing, like when you walk into a room and completely forget what you were about to do.

“Nico…?”

The shorter boy looked like he wasn't exactly...present, staring off into the void. But Will's voice seemed to snap him back into reality.

“Huh? Did you say something?”

Will just smiled and sighed, relieved that Nico didn't just turn into a husk and leave this earth.

“Are you hungry? I know you ate something yesterday but…”

He wasn't sure if that was because Nico just felt sorry for him and tried his food, but he didn't seem as interested in food as any normal person. Anytime Clarisse or Percy or Leo came to visit him, the first thing they asked was what food he had.

Nico looked at him with a confused look, and Will had begun to think he said something wrong until he spoke.

“I'm not really hungry, at least I don't think I am. But...I do like to see you cook, so I might try it anyway.”

Will noticed his eyes wander away, anywhere but on him, and he's almost positive the other's cheeks turned pink...if that was possible for a zombie ghost.

“Okay...I guess breakfast it is.”

Soon, Will was making pancakes, mixing the ingredients and measuring things out. He starts humming a tune when he glances towards Nico, who was right beside him, watching curiously.

Smiling, Will offered the bowl.

“Do you want to help? You can cook them for me.”

Nico shrugged, taking the bowl and pouring a little into a hot pan.

“I've seen you make these before. I don't remember if I made them when I was alive. But I do remember helping my sister with cooking.”

A distant smile crossed his face as he cooked, and it seemed that the memory of breakfast gave him positive thoughts. It was the most precious moment he's seen so far with Nico, and it made him want to hear more about his past. Will enjoyed hearing anyone's past, and Nico was technically old in ghost years. It made him laugh; he was basically an old man!

As Nico helped with the pancakes, Will started the coffee pot.

They sat in the living room, the TV turned on with the volume low, playing Chopped on Food Network.

“Hey, Nico. I don't know if I should ask but I'm curious...how old were you when you, uh...when you died?”

It was quiet for a few minutes, the other boy focused on the show. Slowly, his dark brown eyes made their way to Will's curious blue ones. He looked like he was contemplating what he was going to say.

“If my memory doesn't fail me, I died just a month after I turned twenty. My sister, Bianca, was twenty-two.”

He played with a ring on his finger, which Will wasn't surprised when he saw the skull on it. Probably a nervous tick. One thing that was surprising was how Nico's form felt emotion. Will nodded, sitting back and finishing off his coffee.

“I'm also twenty. I'm sort of the middle child in my family, I guess. I have a lot of siblings, a few older and a few younger, although they all go to different schools. They mostly do art and writing. I'm the odd one out, studying medicine and all.”

A laugh sounded from the blond, rubbing the back of his head. Nico listened, apparently not bored by Will's nervous-induced ranting.

“I don't think it's odd. During my day, we always needed doctors.”

Will nodded at that. Even though he would love to ‘get medical’, he actually wanted to know more about him. Eventually, Nico and Will gathered the dishes and set their dishes in the sink.

“I have a suggestion. How about we get out of here, and explore the city? You can tell me what you remember, maybe it will help us find information about your past. Though I do have to warn you...things are different out there now.”

It earned Will a shrug from the other, but he did seem a bit nervous. Maybe he didn't really like exploring, or going outside. But Will would be there too! He wouldn't let anything happen to him.

“I haven't been out in...decades. I don't know…”

But Will was already packing a small backpack for an adventure.

“I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on, Nico! Help me pack!”

So Nico sighed, allowing Will to drag him around. He figured, he might as well look around, because it might be possible he would find a clue. And, well, he got to spend time with Will.


End file.
